Uzumaki Household
by Naruzukicest
Summary: Naruto took a day off from all his Hokage work. Nothing could possibly go wrong right?


Just a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Warning: Contains adult material, Incest and multiple scenes not suited for person under 18 years old.

So hi guys, this is my first try in making fanfictions. I hope it is to your liking, of not then it's ok, I can't please everyone. This story contains incest and smut, if you don't like it please leave instead of attacking me. There's too much negativity in this world already. Ok here we go enjoy!

Chapter 1: Realization

It was a fine morning in konoha, it's been peaceful since Naruto Uzumaki becam the hokage. _Hima~can u wake your Tou~san its already past 9._ Hinata said. Without a single complaint, Himawari went upstairs and entered her parents' room. You can't blame her, she was excited to have her father in the house again even if only for a few days. Finally, our family's complete again. She thought.

_Tou san~ wake up, breakfast is ready. Tou san~ Kaa-san's waiting for you._ Seeing that she can't wake him up, Himawari called for back up. _Nii-saaannn!_ She called out. In a few seconds her older brother came. _Otou-san_! Boruto exclaimed while punching his father in the stomach. And with that Naruto woke up. _Tou-san, let's eat._ Himawari said while exiting the room following Boruto.

As his children went out, he thought how fast they grew up. He even felt bad that he wasn't always there when they were growing up. _How old are they again?_ He asked himself. _I'll just ask them on breakfast_ he murmured while going to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at his rock hard morning wood. _Ahh, I need to take care o this, _ He pulled down his pants and wrapped his hands on his 9 inches cock. He then imagined his wife while jerking his hands up and down. He thought how he'll bend his wife and pound the hell out of her, imagining all these naughty things built up his orgasm but when he was almost there something came to his mind, that Hinata never likes rough play, this thought cancelled everything he built up. He wasn't even able to cum. He sighed as his cock went down.

He went out of the bathroom and went immediately downstairs. He was greeted by a soft kiss by his wife who has been in the kitchen all morning. He sat down on the dining area where his children was waiting. _What took you so long Tou~san? _Himawari asked. He swallowed the lump on his throat, he can't possibly tell her what he did. _Oh, I washed my face and-_ He was cut off by Boruto. _-and took care of his-, Boruto! _He stopped him from saying any lewd things. He didn't want his daughter to hear it. Boruto just laughed while Himawari was dumbfounded.

The breakfast went well, Naruto now knew how old his children were, Himawari was already 18 and Boruto was 21. He was shocked that both his children grew up so fast. _How time flies~ it's like it was only yesterday where I held you both when you were babies. _Naruto said. _Well now we're not. _Boruto fired back. Hinata laughed seeing how her boys get along so well now. It's evidence that Boruto already grew up. Himawari was happy seeing the scenario, she was waiting for this day to arrive. _Tou-san, how long will you be staying this time?_ She asked. _I'll be here for a week._ _Actually I bought tickets to the beach for all of us to enjoy, there's also hot springs!_ Naruto excitedly answered. _Pass, I have a mission and I was told it would last for a week, and I just know they're so angry right now because I'm so late, Tou-san thank you for coming home! _Boruto rushed out while screaming these words.

That's too bad, but we'll still enjoy this trip the three of us. Naruto said. Yeah! Himawari jumped out of excitement. Kaa-san isn't this great? Himawari asked. Yeah it's wonderful. Hinata answered. Hima, help me clean the table and wash the dishes. Hinata asked. Of course Kaa-san. Himawari was too excited to deny. While Naruto went to the living room to check his reservations.

The day went on pretty well. Then came night time. Naruto and Hinata got ready for bed. As they sat down in their bed Naruto snaked his hand in Hinata's nightgown. It's been too long, I've missed you. Naruto said looking at his wife's eyes. Me too Naruto, I love you. Hinata said as they kissed passionately. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's breasts as he broke the kiss and lifted her night gown. They're beautiful as always and tasty too. Naruto said as he sucked on Hinata's boob while fondling the other one. Hinata left out a soft moan, just enough for Himawari to hear in the other room. The moans were loud and clear for Himawari.

Hearing all of those noise, Himawari got horny and started to touch her clit and massaged her breasts that were almost as big as her mother's. She got so wet from hearing all of those moans, and imagined how would it feel to have a dick inside her. Himawari was not a stranger to masturbating. She inserted one finger inside her dripping pussy and moaned together with her parents, slowly she added another finger. Aah~~~ah~ fuck me~. Himawari was so horny and there was no turning back.

Naruto and Hinata continued their foreplay. Just when Naruto was about to insert his large dick on Hinata, the phone rang. I need to take this, Hinata said. While Hinata took the call, Naruto waited and kept stroking his cock so the built-up orgasm won't go away like this morning. When Hinata dropped the phone, Naruto kissed her and work his tongue magic. But to his dismay, Hinata broke the kiss. Naruto, it's Hanabi, she says all Clan members will have a meeting for 5 days. Hinata said. Oh, that's alright honey, you should go, I'll just cancel the trip. Naruto said. Don't! You knòw how excited Himawari was, you both should go. I'm really sorry honey I should go don't worry I'll make it up to you once i get back. Hinata said and kissed Naruto goodbye.

In a flash Hinata stormed out the house. Little do they know, Himawari was fucking herself on the other room. Can't a guy just have some sex life? Naruto sighed, he put on his trousers and went out to get some water. But as he went out, he heard some moans from the other room. He didn't want to think what he was thinking. But his built-up frustration urged him to confirm it. He slowly opened Himawari's door and peeped a little. He almost choked on his own saliva when he saw Himawari playing with herself. What the- he whispered. He grabbed his cock an undo his trousers, he started to jerk off on his own daughter.

He knew it was wrong, but he was horny, he needed to cum from all of the times he was stopped. Himawari was so drowned in pleasure that she didn't notice anything on her surroundings. After a few strokes and a few fingering from both party. They cummed in unison. Aaahhh~~ Himawari screamed as her orgasm came. While Naruto came when he saw his daughter's dripping pussy squirted all of those love juice. He came so much that his cum went on the floor. He wiped his cum to erase any evidence of his sin.

He ran towards his bedroom and thought about what he had just done. I can't believe I did that. What the fuck Naruto, you're such a good dad. Naruto talked to his self. He couldn't sleep thinking what he had just saw and done. He now realized how Himawari had grew up. He imag3 the shape of her body and how he would fuck that little pussy and how her tits would taste. Which he then brushed off when he realized how sinful that thought was. He was tortured by the thought that they were going to spend the whole week together. He might not be able to stop himself by then.


End file.
